


Are you Happy now?

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Despite the mission's success, Reader comes home sullen and moody.





	Are you Happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> My submission into Star-Spangled-man-with-a-plan's Marvel Men Mayhem. I chose #10 Do you ever feel like you aren’t the person you’re supposed to be? That you could be a different person - and have a better life - if things had been just a little different?

The mission definitely had gone according to plan. It was an in and out hostage rescue. They’d sent you, Steve and Scott. The bank robbers were no match for three Avengers. But you sat sullenly in the back of the Quinjet, pointedly ignoring your teammates and pilot. You silenced your com and didn’t acknowledge anyone.  
When you touched down, you were the first one off and into debriefing, avoiding everyone in the compound in the walk from the interrogation rooms to the living quarters. You stripped out of the uniform and boots and padded to the bathroom. You stood in the open shower, the best part of the rooms that you’d been given. Steam rapidly filled the room as the water pelted against your skin.  
“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”  
You wiped the water from your face and looked over your shoulder at your commander. “Not particularly.” You didn’t care if Steve saw you naked. It wasn’t the first time. You had a tendency to lose uniforms when you used your powers. Steve seeing all of you wasn’t new.  
He sighed, leaning against the door jamb. “I think you should.”  
“Well, I don’t agree.” You felt his eyes move down your back. You turned under the spray and ran your fingers through your hair. This motherfucker was gonna wait you out. You sighed, arching under the spray.  
“Doll.” You opened your eyes to Steve standing under the water with you in his uniform. “You know you can talk to me. Not just as your commanding officer, but as your friend.”  
With a sigh, you looked at the star on his chest. You couldn’t meet his eyes. “Do you ever feel like you aren’t the person you’re supposed to be? That you could be a different person…and have a better life…if things had been just a little different?”  
“Look who you’re talking to, sweetheart.” He smirked. Your hands rested on the woven fabric of his suit. His muscles flexed underneath. When you met his eyes, there was more than friendly or team concern in those eyes. The heat and intensity in those brilliant blue eyes made your lips part.  
“The young couple…with the baby…” You swallowed. “I knew them.” Steve’s brow furrowed. “The husband was my college boyfriend. We were seeing each other at the time of the incident. The wife…the wife was my roommate.” You looked away, remembering painful things. “Everyone thought I was dead. That the meteor killed me when it hit.” Steve didn’t look away. He brought his hand up and cupped your neck, resting on your shoulder. “When I came back from wherever I’d gone when that rock landed on me, they’d already buried an empty casket. My family had my things. And she was in my place. They found consolation in each other.  
“I found out he’d been planning to ask me to marry him.” You looked down, watching the water run off your breasts. “That should have been me in that bank today. I should have been in a yellow sundress pushing a fucking stroller.”  
“Doll.” You didn’t look up. “Y/N.” Steve used his thumb to tip your chin up and met your gaze. “Are you not happy?” You shrugged. His fingers tangled in your wet hair, his thumb moving to skim along your jaw.  
You swallowed, gazing openly up at him. His lush lips pressed to yours in a cautious kiss. You sighed, parting your lips and Steve’s tongue seized the opportunity to slip between them. Your soft moan pulled a groan from him. Your hands dropped to the belt around his narrow waist. Fingertips danced around to his back. He urged you back by your head in the palm of his hand.  
His hooded gaze flicked from your eyes to your mouth. “Do I make you happy, doll? Because you make me happy.”  
“Steve?”  
“This isn’t the life either of us chose. But it is the life we were dealt. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn, but I’d kill for the chance to make you happy, doll. If you’ll let me.”  
You said the only word you could think of when Steve Rogers asked to make you happy. “Yes.” He smiled and it was like the sun breaking over you. He reached back and turned the water off before sweeping you off your feet. His lips pressed to yours as he carried you to your bed, more than ready to show how happy you both could be.


End file.
